


Paint Me In Your Best Colors

by Justyourlocalgay



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Paintball, i know nothing of the police academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyourlocalgay/pseuds/Justyourlocalgay
Summary: Zhao Zi and Jack are both in the police academy but they hate each other. As part of their final evaluation, the students of the academy have a paintball war, and both want to win. Please just read it I don't know how to do summaries.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Paint Me In Your Best Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Shippy! I have had so much fun talking to you and creating your gift! I really hope you like it!

Zhao Zi took three deep breaths before lifting the gun and aiming at the target in front of him. He had always hated evaluations, the timer, the dead silence and all of his fellow police academy peers watching him close for any mistakes he might make. Calm down, it's all okay, you’ve practiced, just take the shot. Zhao Zi kept repeating these phrases in his head until his instructor broke the trance.

“Any day now, Zhao Li An.”

“Sorry sir.” He pulled the trigger without thought, hitting the target cutout in the shoulder instead of the head where he was instructed. The instructor sighed before calling up the next person. Zhao Zi turned and put his head down, but not before catching the smirk his classmate (enemy) Jack was giving him.

Zhao Zi hated Jack with his whole being. He was way too competitive for his tastes and never missed a chance to comment on all of Zhao Zi’s errors. He hated his attractive arrogant smile and the gorgeous way his eyebrows raised when he bragged about his talents. 

Jack stepped up to the mark and loaded the gun in one fluid motion before taking a swift but precise shot, hitting the cutout square in the middle of the head.

“Excellent Jack! Everyone, notice how his arm is parallel to the ground, and his eye is level with the mouth of the gun.”

Zhao Zi rolled his eyes, leave it to Jack to make such a show. Jack turned around and winked at him, mouthing the word ‘excellent’ as he walked off.

“Alright everyone, grab some water, the next section of the evaluation starts in 5 minutes.”  
...  
Zhao Zi ran through the obstacle course with ease, dodging the swinging sandbags and leaping over the bars. He made quick work of the climbing wall and the monkey bars, ending the course with a less than necessary flip off the bars for the dramatics of it all. He took a satisfied breath and looked behind him to see the rest of his classmates struggling through the course.

He spotted Jack making his way through the last part of the course and all but laughed at his lack of grip on the monkey bars. Who’s the excellent one now? He grabbed his water and took some gulps. He looked over again and instead of working through the course he saw Jack was also hydrating.

Despite himself, Zhao Zi became entranced by the way Jack’s Adam's apple bobbed as he drank, and soon became fixed on a few drops making their way down his neck and slipping beneath his shirt. Jack caught him staring and cocked an eyebrow, causing Zhao Zi to whip his head away and give himself whiplash.

‘Thanks a lot stupid Jack and your arrogant look and stupid perfect jawline and built body and-’ 

He hated Jack.

Nothing about him was attractive. Sure, he has a nice body, but his stupid cockyness ruins it and he hated him for that.

“Zhao Li An, that was amazing” His instructor beamed “I think you beat this academy’s time record!”

“Really? I BEAT THE ACADEMY RECORD?” Zhao Zi turned his head as he yelled the last part, giving a pointed look to Jack, who simply raised his eyebrows in return.

“Maybe if you put as much energy as you do the obstacle curse you could actually hit the target for once.”

Fucking asshole. Still, Zhao Zi could not stoop to his level and give him the attention he so clearly craved.

“Oh no.” Zhao Zi deadpanned, “I'm so offended. Whatever will I do.” Jack gave him a small smile before coming closer and reaching for Zhao Zi’s face.

“Hey! What do you think you're doing?”

“You can't shoot a gun with all of that hair in your eyes, idiot.” Jack moved Zhao Zi’s hair aside softly, hyper fixating on his eyes. All of the sudden it got too close to something Zhao Zi wasn't sure he wanted to feel. 

Luckily Jack caught on and flicked his forehead. 

“Maybe if you get rid of this, and bring your hand up a bit higher, you can get on a fraction of my level,” Jack said before walking off to join his buddies. Zhao Zi watched him walk off, dazed, before letting the confusion hit him. 

Since when did Jack give him shooting tips and touch his face? Their relationship, not that they really had one, consisted mainly of snide comments and one upping each other. It was never one of casual conversation. Don't think too much about it, it was just a random occurrence.

Zhao Zi thought to himself as someone handed him a slip of paper. I'll just avoid him for a bit until I can sort myself out. Good plan. 

“Alright. All of you have been given a slip of either red or blue paper, which corresponds to the final part of your evaluation, a paintball war. I know you all have been working hard, so this isn't going to weigh too heavily on your grades, but whoever is the last one standing will get a personal letter of recommendation from me, which will come in handy when you all are trying to get into the field.”

Zhao Zi’s eyes widened at the thought of receiving a letter of recommendation from his teacher. He knew that one of his grandma’s last wishes was for him to go into the police field, and he would do whatever it took to fulfil his favorite persons wishes. 

With a new found determination, Zhao Zi looked at his slip of red paper and then looked around to find his teammates. His eyes found Jack, who wore a grin and lifted up his identical slip. 

Shit.


End file.
